1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge structure and more particularly relates to a hinge structure with two shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer provides the same functions as a general desktop computer; and what is more, the notebook computer is designed to be thin and light, which makes it portable. For this reason, notebook computer has become an indispensable portable tool for some users. As the prices of notebook computers continue to decline, some users have used notebook computers to replace their desktop computers.
Generally speaking, the notebook computer is composed of a base and a display. In order that the notebook computer can provide diverse operations and usages to satisfy the users' demands, the displays of some notebook computers can be flipped over to the rear side of the base, so that the notebook computer can be used as a tablet computer. Therefore, the design of the hinge structure for notebook computers also needs to be improved such that the user can smoothly flip the display over to the rear side of the base.